Stella and Sleepovers
by IluvPeterPetrelli
Summary: The team comes over to hang out, and Stella finds out some interesting news. Better than it sounds Oneshot. 4th in Locker room loving series.


**Disclaimer: **I own it all in my dreams, but that is about it.

* * *

Danny grabbed the pizza from Lindsay, "Thanks for picking this up."

"No problem, it was more logical if I picked it up instead of you getting out and picking it up." Lindsay said as she sat her bag down in Danny's room.

"Well I appreciate it. How was the rest of your day?"

"Good, kind of boring I didn't get any leads so I pretty much played solitaire on my computer."

"Its good to know what Mac really pays us for." Danny came and kissed her, there was a knock on the door letting them know the first guests had arrived. "Great timing." Lindsay laughed.

"I'll get it, you get us some drinks." Lindsay opened the door to find Mac, Peyton, and Stella waiting, "Hey guys."

"Hi Lindsay." They went and sat down in the living room and she went to help Danny in the kitchen.

"I could have guessed that they would have been the first ones here."

"They are pretty predictable." Lindsay said laughing and taking two beers into the living room. Hawkes and Adam came, but ten minutes later Flack still wasn't there.

"Where is he I'm starving?" Danny said.

"You aren't starving." Lindsay said.

"Did you not hear my stomach it sounds like a lion in there it is growling so loud." There was a knock on the door, so Lindsay got up to let him in.

"Hey Flack."

"Hey Linds. Sorry I'm late everybody."

"Dude where were you, your worse than a girl."

"Shut up, I got caught at work."

"You could have at least called so I could have started eating." Lindsay leaned over to Stella.

"Does it amaze how much they sound like an old married couple?"

"You would think it would, but it doesn't really."

"Okay that is enough boys." Lindsay said breaking up the argument. After they had finished dinner the boys went over to play some poker, while the girls decided to sit and talk.

"I really don't think you want me to take all of your money." Peyton told the boys.

"You pretty good then?" Flack asked.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that."

"So Lindsay, how have things been?" Stella asked.

"Did you know you aren't very subtle?"

"I'm aware, so how have you and Danny been."

"Good."

"I'm sorry good; we don't even get a multiple word answer?" Peyton asked.

"Were really good." Lindsay smiled.

"I am going to say they are more than good, Danny has been rubbing off on her."

"Yeah missy we want to know some details." Lindsay started to tell them all about her and Danny's relationship.

"I bet I know what they are talking about." Mac said looking at the girls who were looking at the boys and giggling.

"I bet it would have to do with a really good looking CSI." Danny said.

"Yeah I bet it is about Hawkes." Flack said ducking from Danny's hand. "I wonder what is so funny."

"It's probably nothing." Hawked said folding.

"Then why would they be laughing?"

"Dude, don't try to understand the female mind." Danny said raising.

"Yeah it is a dark and scary place." Adam said shivering.

"I am sorry, but you have got to have better movies than this." Lindsay said looking through Danny's DVDs.

"There is nothing wrong with those movies."

"No, but they all have the same plot and end the same way."

"You can seriously not be talking about those movies, maybe the crap you watch, but not those."

"Yeah, whatever."

"Just put in Top Gun, Tom Cruise isn't too bad to look at." Stella said. The girls put in the movie and had just gotten settled when the boys decided to join them.

"That is not cool, I am in my own house, and I don't have a spot to sit."

"Aww, poor baby." Flack said.

"You can have this chair." Lindsay said sliding to the ground.

"You sure?"

"Yeah I kind of wanted to lie down anyways. Adam throw me a pillow please?" Adam threw her a pillow and they began to watch the movie. Lindsay became really tired in the movie and started to yawn.

"Anyone else want anything to drink, or some popcorn?" Danny asked standing up. Everyone gave him their orders, and he started to make his way to the kitchen.

"I'll help." Lindsay said standing up, hoping that the movement would help get her awake.

"Can you put this in the microwave?" Lindsay did and yawned. "What do you want to drink?"

"I'm good." She yawned again.

"Are you tired?"

"Sort of." She yawned again.

"I think you are. Why haven't you gone to bed?"

"Umm… I don't know. I think I might." Lindsay kissed Danny, "Goodnight." Danny finished getting the snacks then went back into the living room.

"Where did Lindsay go?" Hawked asked.

"She was tired, so she went to bed."

"Man, she is missing the best part of the movie." Flack said grabbing some popcorn. Stella got up to go to the bathroom; she was on her way back when she noticed Lindsay's purse was still there. Putting two and two together she walked back to Danny's bedroom and opened the door, she squealed and jumped on the bed.

"What in the world Stella?" Lindsay asked opening her eyes.

"You are staying the night with Danny."

"So."

"Well you didn't divulge that piece of information earlier this evening. Why not?"

"I thought you should have to figure out something for yourself?"

"No, that's not it. So how long has this been going on?"

"Umm, awhile now, I pretty much don't spend a night without Danny, he is like my own personal teddy bear."

"He cuddles?"

"Yes, why?"

"He told me that he didn't cuddle. What till I get him on that."

"Could you wait to be mean to him about it until Flack isn't around, I don't think he would ever forgive me if Flack found out."

"I guess, even though it would be fun. Okay well you look tired; I will let you go back to bed." Stella left and walked back into the living room.

"What was with the scream Stella?" Adam asked.

"Nothing, just that Lindsay is staying the night with Danny." Peyton let out an aww.

"You going soft on us Messer?" Flack asked, a few seconds later a pillow hit his head. After the movie was over, Danny said goodbye to his friends and picked up the living room before getting ready for bed. When he layed down Lindsay scooted in closer to him.

"You are going to have to watch some of my movies, and realize that they are not the same plot. I actually think you might like some of them."

"We will see."

"Oh, by the way Stella might have possibly found out that you like to cuddle." Danny groaned into her hair.

* * *

I have had this chapter written forever, but have been lazy to update. Enjoy! R&R Please 


End file.
